Banner's Suprise!
by Wilberz4life
Summary: Bruce is sick of Tony's childish behaviour but it turns serious when Tony is drunk and takes it to the next level. SLASH. M rated for a reason/2nd chapter ;).
1. Chapter 1

"Stark! Will you cut the crap please; I'm trying to work here. Steve, seriously? Do not throw it back at him! Steve. What do I just say? Awe for god sake Tony! Really…" Bruce Banner gives up 'mothering' the childish behaviour in the room and face plants the desk as he will never get anything done with Stark and Rodgers in the room. Just as he decides to start work again a flying football hits him in the face followed by a howl of laughter.

"Who the hell just threw that? Stark! Get your massive scientific butt over here now! Don't you dare run! Great!" With that Bruce finally continues the work he came over to Tony's to do. But now because of Tony and Steve he's hardly even started which mean's Bruce will have to spend the night with Tony.

"That's just great! Jarvis can you please tell me which room is the furriest from Stark's room what I can have between 4 and 6 am." Bruce states this as he understands with the work he needs to catch up there's no way he will be going to sleep before 4 am. And knows for a fact Tony will get him up at 6am.

"Yes Master Banner I believe room 4 will be suitable for you and may I add Sir that It is the furriest away from Master Starks room. Would you like me to inform Master Stark that you are going to me be staying the night?"

"No it's okay Jarvis; I'll tell Tony later when he's more sober."

5 minutes later Steve re-enters the lab and heads straight towards the now working Bruce.

"Ok so I sort of need your help!" Steve states as he eventually makes it over to Bruce.

"Are you being serious? You get Tony drunk, throw a football at my head (I know it was you!) and then you have the cheek to ask for me help! You've got no chance mate."

"Please Bruce?" Steve begs as he looks at Banner with a sideways puppy dog look.

"Go on then… what is it?" Banner finally decides to give in as he doesn't want Steve sat there all day.

"I need your help getting Stark out of his Ironman suit! You see, he put it on because he believed that he needed to have it on but now he can't get out of it. Plus I don't think he wants to get out of it." Steve tells as he kind of goes off the point a little.

"Why does he need to take it off now?"

"Well…he…has…no…clothes...on…in…it." Steve says slowly as he's scared of Banner's reaction.

"Okay so I know that's bad but I don't understand still why he needs it of now!" Banner explains as he just wants Steve to leave and for him to be able to get back to work.

"He has one piece missing on his suite…" Steve says hoping Bruce will understand what he's trying to say and too embarrassed to actually say it himself.

"So…" Bruce reply's as he doesn't at first understand but after 30secs of reviewing Tony Stark it clicks what piece would be missing if he was drunk and naked. "What? He has 'thing' just hanging out? Is this a joke?"

"Nope, I'm scarred for life! I just had to ask him to turn around, didn't I! It was awfully and surprisingly huge." Steve says without actually realising what he's saying. "And I bet he has it shaved! There was no hair what-so-ever it was really weird."

"The thing what's weird Steve Rodgers is the fact you are hear discussing Tony Stark's dick! Okay so where was he the last time you saw him and his friend?" Bruce says trying to think of a way to remove the suit.

"He was in the kitchen trying to make a sausage sandwich." At this he bursts out laughing realising why now Tony had said that type of sandwich. Both Bruce and Steve get up from the lap desk to go seek out there now very exposed friend.

As they enter the kitchen Bruce can immediately smell burnt toast and then the back of the Iron suite comes into view.

"Okay then so you've got this right? I'm going home I've already been scarred once. Bye." With this Steve immediately exits the Kitchen and heads towards the exit. Bruce cannot believe he has to do this. But then Bruce looks abit closer and realised that from the back Tony hasn't actually got many pieces on. The left arm is missing, one leg is missing and from the look of it his chest is completely bare. It is actually in Bruce's eyes pretty hot but he's dreading the moment from when Tony actually turns around.

"Who's there? I can tell someone's there. Come out, come out." Stark sings out as he continues buttering the toast in front of him.

"Tony it's me… please do me a favour and do… not… turn… around." And as soon as he finishes Tony does the only thing what Tony Stark would do. He turns around.

Straight away Bruce looks up to the ceiling but only after seeing everything Tony has to offer hanging loose. With a hint of amusement in his eyes Tony strides over to Bruce until their face to face.

"Brucie would you like anything to eat cause as you can see I'm making lunch." Tony points back towards the counter then stares in amazement as Bruce's eyes meet Tony's.

"Go get some bloody pants on Tony." Seeing the anger in Banner's eye's Tony moves towards his room which gives Bruce abit of relief as he knows Tony takes him seriously. Well more seriously than Steve. Knowing that Tony is now going to be covered up he heads back down to the labs.

As Bruce is sat doing the work what needs to be done he stops suddenly as he imagines Tony in the kitchen. He knows it's wrong to do so but he just can't help himself. Steve was totally right Tony was huge. And when he says huge he means huge. Bruce has always got turned on by Tony but Tony can never know because Bruce is scared stiff of being rejected. Tony's straight, always has been, always will.

Bruce looks up as he hears the door go in the lab. He stays silent in shock. Stood directly in his view is a naked Tony smirking right at Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Like what you see Banner?" Tony says while he smirks none stop at Bruce, who just cannot look away from the very drunk, very naked Tony Stark. Bruce cannot believe the size cause not only is it huge but at this very moment it is hard. Very hard. Imagining about 10 different ways he could fuck Banner right now Tony stalks towards Bruce like a Lion stalking its prey. Finally finding his voice Bruce speaks up pleading his case.

"Tony please, just go back to your room. In the morning you will really regret this completely. Please Tony just…" Bruce is interrupted by Tony finally reaching Bruce's chair and starts to lap dance in his lap. Bruce cannot look up from the monster in his lap. As Tony stands Bruce up he reaches really slowly towards Tony's pants and starts to undo Bruce's pants. As Banner's face turns red from blush Tony drags Bruce's pants down until they come of completely. With the erection showing through his boxers Tony smirks and strokes the outside of Bruce's boxers causing the already hard penis to get even harder. Bruce needs to help to remove his shirt as all Banners' disapprovals have gone out of the window. Tony in one motion removes everything from Bruce's desk and lays Banner down on top of it face down. Grabbing each side of Bruce's boxers Tony removes them so Banner's tight ass is on completer display. Stark massages Banner's ass before he sticks one finger inside of it. Slowly moving his finger in and out, he adds a second finger after 30secs.

Once he's done with his fingers Tony raises Bruce's legs into the air and climbs up onto the desk with him. After a moment he carefully enters Banner's ass and starts to slowly pump into him. Hearing Banner moan his name only makes Stark move faster until he hits his ultimate pace. When Tony hears Bruce scream his name, Tony also comes all inside Banner while screaming Bruce's name in return. Bruce moans when Tony pulls out of him but moves as quick as a flash to grab his pants as he realises what he's just done. The worst part for Bruce is he knows Tony didn't even mean it as he's drunk. So once Bruce has got changed back into his clothes, what was spread all over the floor, he directs Tony into his own room where he can safely get Tony changed into some PJ's. Once he lays the now fully clothed Tony into his bed Bruce exits his room and goes into the one opposite where he can keep an eye on Stark.

At 5am Bruce gets a call from Steve Rodgers which pisses off the very tired Bruce Banner.

"I just wanted to know if you finally got Lord Tony out of his royal suit."

"It is 5 o'clock in the bloody morning Steve and you are drunk off your ass so please just accept that I'm going to hang up now."

"Don't do that please. I really wanted to know how huge Tony was doing and will find story absolutely hilarious at how you got him out of the suit."

"Well if you need to know I told him to change and he went and changed. Absolutely fascinating. Bye Steve." At this Bruce hangs up on an annoyed Captain America.

Bruce hears a tiny knock on the door of his room, giving the knocker permission to enter he sees the door disappear and in its place an embarrassed Tony.

"I thought I would come and apologise for my earlier behaviour, it was out of line and will not happen again. Obviously I didn't mean what I did, it was just fun. Let's forget about it ok." At this Tony turns and goes straight back into his room.

Tony is full of confusion as he understands why he did it, he was drunk and stupid but why did Banner do it? Obviously I didn't rape him, he didn't once say the word No. But he's not gay, is he?

Banner is full of anger as he knew Tony didn't mean it. He fucked him cause that's what Tony Stark does he fuck's with people's emotions for fun. Bruce is most worried about that now Tony knows exactly what Bruce thinks of him. Banner feels the Hulk stir down within him he needs to move NOW before the Hulk decides to make an appearance. Bruce rushes down the hall to Tony's Hulk Proof room. It might be a work in progress but at the moment it's the only thing Bruce has. Curled in the corner of the room Bruce awaits the big green monster.

 **TPOV**

Tony gets awoke by a piercing roar coming from the HPR (Hulk Proof Room), immediately Tony moves out of his room, running towards the window Tony installed so he could what was going on in the HPR. Tony freezes as he witnesses the huge monster raging around the room. Confusion fills him from head to toe. Why did Banner change? All Tony knows at the moment is that Bruce Banner needs to calm down. Putting on his recent Iron Man suit he enters the room from the latch above.

"Hulk buddy, you need to calm down." At this the answer Tony gets is a deafening roar. Hulk goes to grab him but Stark moves at the very last second.

"Hulk hates Tin Man" Tony is shocked at this statement as normally he keeps his sentences to 2 words each.

"What's that big guy?" Tony asks hoping he heard it wrong. He doesn't understand why the Hulk would hate Iron Man so badly.

"Hulk … Hates… Tin …. Man" The last word the Hulk screams at Tony which only scares Tony into exiting the room. Hopefully Banner will calm down soon we just need to wait him out. Grabbing a chair from his lab across from the HPR Tony sits at the window to see when Banner makes an appearance.

3 hours it takes for the Hulk to finally curl into a ball and give out trying to get out. A few minutes later a body appears where the Hulk once was. Shivering from head to toe Banner lays curled up not moving a muscle. Tony gets Jarvis to realise the clothes what are hanging above Bruce but when they do drop Bruce doesn't move at all to get the clothes. Tony decides that he might have to go and get him as he's seriously worried about his best friend. Putting the Iron Man suit back on Tony goes through the side door. Bruce looks up once then curls back up into a ball.

"Seriously the iron man suite?" Bruce says still shivering.

"Well, Hulk hates Tin Man so I translated that into Banner hates Stark." Tony explains as he stands at the edge of the room. After a few minutes pass in silence Tony decides to go pick Banner up, he can't stand seeing his friend like this.


End file.
